Riding On Your Own
by tiffany59
Summary: LukeXAngelaXChase. With her brother in the army and her mother going back to school, Angela has to try her best to support herself. But what happens when Angela decides to move in with her cousin Renee? *HM: TOT*
1. Chapter 1

"Riding On Your Own"

Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, this is yet ANOTHER LukeXAngela fanfic. I'm just in love with this couple at the moment! This was suppose to be for fun, but I'd be more than happy to continue ;) Please read and review, and tell me what y'all think!**

**Disclaimer: Read my profile; I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

******OoOoOoOoOoO**

Angela wandered along the footpath, following the dim street lights of the city. The tenebrous sky was as dark as charcoal, and a thin cloud of fog loomed over her. Above her, the stars and the crescent moon were shining their luminous lights over the noisy, polluted city.

The breeze was gently, and the climate was exceptionally warm. Not a soul was adjacent, and Angela was the only one strolling around at eight in the night. Since her mom began attending Adult Ed., Angela must walk back and forth to her destinations.

With two hefty bags on each side of her, the brunette continued up the street. The crisp leaves crumbled under her feet with every step, echoing in the distance. As she went to make a turn, the wind accidentally blew Angela's headgear off. Not noticing, she continued, only to hear a voice somewhere behind her.

"Yo!" a male voice hollered.

The brunette froze, hesitantly turning around to see who it was. Nearby was a tall, lean figure, that seemed to approach her. Fear suddenly filled Angela's body, slightly backing up.

_'What should I do?'_ She thought. _'He could be this old, perverted kidnapper.'_

She slowly began to back up again, when out of the dull shadows, appeared no other than a young man. Though his appearance was faded, due to the lack of light, his bright, golden eyes were visible. He reminded Angela of a cat, wandering around the streets after dark. The man held out her headgear, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I saw this blow off of your head." He jammed his hands in his pockets. "I knew you'd want it back."

Angela placed the bags on the pavement, putting her headgear back on. "T-thanks. I have to pay more attention."

The man glanced down at her bags, and noticed how heavy they were. He looked back up at Angela. "Do you need help carrying those bags?"

She quickly nodded. "N-no, it's ok. You...you've done enough, honestly."

As she went to grasp her bags, the man also went to reach down. "Please, I wouldn't want ya holding these alone."

The brunette slightly smiled, and they began to walk on the footpath. An awkward silence loomed over them as they walked, so Angela desperately thought of a way to break it. She wasn't that good with making conversations with a total stranger.

_'Gosh, what do I say?'_ She mentally screamed.

"So what are you doing walking at this time?" Angela asked.

He looked down at her. "I'm a carpenter's apprentice back home, so I just finished remodeling a kitchen."

Angela made an 'oh' sound, and stopped in her tracks as she stopped in front of a small, shabby apartment. The balcony light furiously flickered on and off, then chose to stay off. The man gently placed the bags on the concrete, backing away.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Angela extended her arm. "It was nice meeting you. I'm Angela."

He shook her hand. "I'm Luke, and it was pleasant meeting you."

The brunette nodded, waving Luke good-bye as he walked away. Sighing, she picked up the bags and opened the apartment door with her hips. It was quiet inside, and a sweet aroma surrounded Angela. The delicious scent lead her to straight to the microwave, which had a little note stuck on it.

_Dear Angela,_

_I put your dinner inside the microwave. Hope you enjoy it, I made your favorite._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Angela smiled at the note and placed it on the counter. She pushed the button to open the microwave, and inside was a big slice of lasanga, her favorite. She closed the microwave, and decided to heat up her food.

After punching in all of the numbers and pressing _'start'_, the house phone suddenly began to ring. Luckily, the telephone was five feet away, so Angela didn't have to walk far. She grasped the old, battered up phone, and brought it to her ear.

"Hello? Angela speaking."

There was a faint sound. "Hi, sweetie, it's Renee. I just wanted to check up on you."

Angela's mood quickly brightened. Now that Angela doesn't have a lot of people to contact, she's been speaking with her older cousin Renee. Yet, speaking to her isn't as exciting as actually seeing her in person. The last time they saw each other was before Renee moved to Waffle Town.

"I'm alright. I just got back from doing a little grocery shopping." Angela answered.

"Oh," Renee paused. "Did anything exciting happen?"

The brunette curled the phone cord with her index finger. "Well, some nice guy helped me with my bags on the way home."

"Really? Was he cute?"

Angela chuckled. "It was dark outside, so it was hard to see his face. But nevermind that, I'll probably never see him again. How are Uncle Cain and Aunt Hanna doing?"

"Better than ever." Renee's voice lowered to a whisper. "Don't tell them I told you, but I heard they're going to renew their vows next season."

A warm smile crept onto Angela's face. "Aw, I really wish I was over there. Lately, it's been gloomy over here."

Renee sighed. "Why don't you come over to visit? I have my own room now, and the dock is five houses down your street, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be a burden or anything." Angela admitted. "I'm sure your parents are very busy people."

"Now Angela, don't you ever say that." Renee sympathized. "You know you will always be welcomed in our home, under any circumstances."

Angela leaned against the wooden counter. "I'll try to talk to my mom about it first. Anyways, I'll talk to you soon. I have to go eat."

"Alright, good night, Angela."

"You too, Renee."

Angela put the phone back on to the receiver, making her way to the microwave. The enticing smells of the lasagna quickly flowed through her body, and she couldn't wait to eat the mouth-watering food in front of her. She carefully picked up the plate, trying her best not to get burned and spill all of the contents on the contaminated floor.

Placing the plate on top of the newly decorated ebony table that stood in the middle of the kitchen, the brunette took a seat. Silence suddenly dawned on her as she glanced around her surroundings. The apartment felt empty...she felt empty.

Now that her older brother Kevin is in the army, and her mom is going back to school, Angela has to do everything alone. The worst part has to be eating alone at the table, without her family being there. Telling jokes, sharing stories, all of that stuff that makes a family, well, a family.

Even if the brunette was used to spending dinner time alone, she still couldn't help but feel that pain. The pain of not having anyone to talk to, or spill her problems out to. Angela's mom works in the morning and has school at night, so she wasn't an option. And Kevin would always write to her, but it didn't feel the same.

She was able to speak with Renee, yet that just made her miss her cousin more. _'I really have no social life.'_

Angela sighed, shoving a spoonful of the greasy cuisine in her mouth. The taste was so scrumptious, that Angela licked her lips before scooping up another spoonful.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Upstairs, Angela looked around her barren room. Her mom was thinking about moving three weeks ago, so she and Angela packed everything necessary in boxes and suitcases. But since that isn't happening, the boxes just stay there, not making the room look any better.

_'A total waste of space.' _Angela thought, as she climbed onto the bed located at the corner of her room.

She grabbed the cotton, blue blanket that was spread on the bed, and tightly wrapped it around her body. Reaching next to her, she switched off her little, fragile lamp, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

The brunette was suddenly awoken by a gust of wind that repeatedly caused her window to shake. Her heart was beating fast, as she believed some sort of earthquake was passing by the dreadful city.

Sitting up straight, Angela slipped on her fluffy slippers and headed straight to the bathroom. The bathroom was quite miniature, which was very uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Angela scrubbed her teeth clean, brushing her hair back once she was done.

As she exited the bathroom, there was once again a harsh gust of wind. Angela froze, positive that her window was going to explode with the pressure. When the wind calmed down, she walked back into her room. In the far left corner, was a simple dresser, with a few pieces of clothing Angela didn't feel like packing.

Digging through, the brunette changed into a pair of denim jeans, and a plain, orange T-shirt. Before she could get her boots on, Angela's mom walked into the room, various letters in her hand. She slowly closed her daughter's door as she saw her getting dressed.

"Hey, honey, are you going somewhere?" She asked Angela.

Angela looked at her mom and sighed. "Mom, I need to talk to you." She waited until her mom was sitting down. "I want to...stay with Renee for awhile."

Her mom slightly smiled. "I kind of figured you were going to ask that."

Angela carefully walked up to her mom, taking a seat on the squeaky bed. "It's not that I don't like living here, it's just that I need to be with people my age, you know?"

"I completely understand, honey."

"But," Angela began, "I don't want to leave you here alone. I mean, first Kevin, and now me. You need someone to keep you company."

Angela's mom pushed her daughter's blanket to the side, and moved a few inches closer. The brunette laid her head onto her mom's shoulder, sighing at the process. The older woman slowly began rubbing Angela's back

"You don't need to worry about me. You've done enough for me the past year, and I think you need some time for yourself."

Angela sat up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She pulled Angela into a tight embrace. "But promise you'll call me anytime you can."

"I promise."

Once they let go, Angela's mom looked through the letters she had inside her hands. She pulled one out, and handed it to Angela, who was anxious to figure out who it was from. As soon as she found out it was from Kevin, her body filled up with happiness. She pulled her mom into hug, before getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to miss you, mom."

Her mom hugged back. "Me too, honey. Please...take good care of yourself."

* * *

**Waffle Town**

Angela was totally surprised when she stepped foot on the island. It was really different from the city, from the climate, to the scenery. The sun was brightly shinning, yet, snow was still visible throughout the land. The birds were harmonizing, their tunes not too high or too low.

Angela waited for Renee in front of the 'Sundae Inn'. The brunette called her cousin while she was on the boat, which was about half an hour ago. A strong breeze brushed by Angela, causing goosebumps to appear all over her arms.

_'The weather's much worse than it looks.'_

Soon enough, a certain rancher walked up to Angela. They locked eyes for seconds, then squealed as they embraced each other.

"Oh Goddess, Renee! I missed you so much!" Angela said, not showing any signs of letting go of her cousin.

"So did I, sweetie!" She pulled out of the hug to get a better look at Angela. "You look so different! I can't believe you're actually staying with us."

The brunette covered her face with her hands, trying hard not to cry. "_I_ can't believe it's been 6 years since I've seen you."

Renee sent her a warm smile. "Oh, don't cry. Come on, let's go to my house."

Angela nodded, and began carrying the luggage she packed weeks ago. Waffle Island was quite quiet, and the only thing heard was the snow crunching underneath the girls' feet. The wind was getting stronger, blocking out the sound of the birds.

Renee squinted as they passed by Maple Lake District. Since their were not a lot of trees, it was easier for them to see the sun. Though, it's completely normal for the sun to be out on Spring 4th.

As both of them made it to the entrance of Brownie Ranch, Angela stared in awe. She had never seen so many animals in one place before, There were cows, horses, sheep, and cute little chickens. They were all grazing upon an enormous field, minding their own business.

"So this is what you do for a living?" Angela asked.

The rancher nodded. "Yeah, I watch over all of the animals. You know, bathe them, and feed them. It's really entertaining."

Angela smiled, stepping inside the house after Renee. The inside was very simple, except all of the animal products neatly organized around the room. The front was filled with sheep products, as the counter under the register contained all of the chicken and duck products. The brunette looked around for a bit, admiring her cousin's house.

"This is our store, we basically sell all animal products." Renee looked back at Angela. "I guess this isn't in the city, either?"

Angela snickered. "The closet thing to a store like this in the city is a local corner store. But it isn't as organized as this."

Renee couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, Angela, I'll show you our room."

Angela followed Renee into a small room. There were two beds on the opposite side of each other, covered in a warm, brown fabric. Angela brushed her hand over the material, smiling at she did so. She dropped her luggage next to her bed, then stretched as she turned back to Renee.

Renee snapped her fingers, her eyes suddenly turning wide. "I forgot to do the shopping mom told me to do! What am I going to do? It's 3:20!"

"I can help you." Angela volunteered.

"Great! Do you know how to mess with cash registers?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, I used to work part-time at a corner store. Why?"

"I'm going to need you to watch the store until I come back." The rancher rubbed her arm. "Am I asking for too much?"

"N-no! I don't want to be living here for free." Angela told her. "I want to help out any way I can."

Renee smiled, grabbing her cousin's hand and leading her out of the room. The wooden floors creaked as they stepped on them, until they finally reached the front desk. Angela walked behind the desk, and was quite relieved when she saw that the register was the same as the ones all over the city.

"Do you think you'll be ok?" Renee asked.

Angela gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Renee sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot, sweetie. You're a life saver."

With that, she fled out of the 'store'. Waiting around, Angela noticed how some of the bottles of mayonnaise were not facing the right way. She bent down for just a second, to fix the bottles. The store's bell rung as someone came through the door.

"Hello?" A male voice said, then paused. "Is the store open?"

Angela started to rise as she heard a voice. "Yeah, we're o...pen..."

The brunette paused, her mouth opened wide as she came face to face with the same golden, cat-like eyes from yesterday. He had messy electric blue hair, that was mostly hidden by a flame printed bandanna.

"A-Angela?" He asked, unsure if she was really the girl he met yesterday.

She slowly nodded. "Uh, fancy meeting you here." _'What's he doing here? I was sure I'd never see him again.'_

Luke smiled. "Hey, Angela! What brings you here? Are you a tourist or something?"

Angela shook her head. "No, I'm staying with my cousin Renee for awhile."

"You're related to Renee?" His eyes widened. "Well, I can kinda see the resemblance. It's nice to have someone new around here."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you. So, I'm guessing this is where you live?"

"Yup! My Pops' Carpentry Shop is nearby. You should come check it out sometime." A smile crept onto his face. "Maybe I can teach you something."

"Sounds like fun," Angela smiled. "Anyways, would you like to buy something?"

Luke nodded, reaching into his pocket for some gold. "I just came to buy a bottle of Good Mayonnaise."

Angela bent down once again to find a bottle of mayonnaise. It didn't take her so long, since she was organizing the bottles not so long ago. After getting out a bottle of Good Mayonnaise, she put it on the counter for Luke.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, huh?" Luke asked.

Angela shrugged. "If I can find my way around this island. I haven't 'explored' yet."

"Well, I could give you a little tour of the island tomorrow, if you want." He offered.

"Alright, thanks. Renee is already doing a lot for me, so I don't want to keep pestering her." Angela sighed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Luke nodded. "Uh huh! Bye Angela."

"Bye Luke."

As he left the store, a gust of wind rushed in, leaving Angela to deal with the coldness. After minutes of waiting, the brunette decided to pull out the letter she received from her brother out of her pocket. She was careful not to break the envelope a lot, even though it was all crimpled up.

Angela unfolded the paper, trying hard not to laugh at her brother's horrible handwriting.

_Dear Angela,_

_How are things back at home? I really miss being over there. We've been eating the same Tuna Casserole for a week! I miss mom cooking a different sorts of meals... Anyways, I have good news! Before we actually go out to fight (Yes, we're still in training) they are going to bring in new computers, so we can video chat with family members! _

_I'm really sorry I left you all alone at the house. You begged me not to go to the army and risk my life, but I did it anyways. I really hope you aren't mad at me or anything. But at least I get to come home during the holidays! _

_Please write back as soon as you get this letter! I would've wrote more, but Kasey over here keeps hogging the pencil sharpener. Yes, our cousin Kasey joined the army also. Shocking, right? Just two years ago he was this tubby guy who was in love with Fruit Loops!_

_Hope you're enjoying the rest of life._

_Your brother always,_

_Kevin_

Angela smiled, folding up the paper once again.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Riding On Your Own"

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two after... a whole year. I'm not going to use school as an excuse for my absence, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter! 'The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart' shall be updated pretty soon, so look out for it! Anways, here's the second chapter!**

******OoOoOoOoOoO**

Standing behind the counter, Angela took her time to observe the animal shop. It was fairly small in size, yet had a variety of products displayed neatly on shelves and crates around the store. Being so close to a cash register reminded the young brunette about her times in the city, and with those reminders followed thoughts about her mom. Was she doing ok without her? Was she eating properly? Was she missing her?

A sigh escaped Angela's lips as she drummed her fingers against the countertop. Ten minutes had already passed by, and the only person who had stopped by to buy something was Luke. She was engulfed in silence; the sound of her fingers fidgeting was the only thing audible. Angela thought about using this time to write back to her brother, but the sound of a phone ringing made her drop that thought immediately.

Looking around for the phone, Angela picked it up as soon as she located it. "Hello?"

There was a momentary pause until the voice on the other line responded, "Is this Renee?"

"Actually, Renee is—" The brunette stopped as the tone cut her off.

"Where are the eggs I ordered?" the voice asked, not bothering to hear Angela out. "I've been waiting for almost an hour for them to arrive and they still aren't here! What the hell is taking so long?"

Angela sighed as the voice began to yell. "I'm sorry. I'll bring it to you as fast as I can."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry and bring them to the Sundae Inn."

With that said, the person on the other line hung up. Angela looked at the phone dazed at what had just occurred. To say she had never been spoken to that way in the city was a lie. But she never expected the people of Waffle Town to be like this.

Muttering a small _'that was rude'_, the brunette bent down behind the counter in order to find a carton of eggs. After a few seconds of looking, Angela grabbed a carton of good eggs before getting up and walking towards the door. She wanted to deliver the eggs as immediately; she didn't want her cousin to get in trouble for something that had completely missed her mind. Plus, it was the least she could do.

Flipping the sign to _'sorry, we're closed'_, Angela made her way out of Brownie Ranch. As she stepped out, Angela couldn't help but admire her surroundings. Unlike the polluted and stuffy aura of the city, the countryside was much more spacious. Although the wind was quite violent, it didn't disrupt the wandering butterflies and the chirping birds that were starting to mark their territory.

Angela deeply inhaled the island scent while she passed by another shop annexed to a farm called Soufflé Farm. The shop seemed somewhat similar to Renee's, and it seemed as though the owners were growing strawberries. Angela smiled to herself as she continued to walk, but she stopped abruptly when she had realized something important.

She had forgotten where the Sundae Inn was located at.

Biting her lip, the city girl glanced around her surroundings to see if she could spot somebody who could help her. She couldn't comprehend how she could've been so careless as to not ask the customer where the Sundae Inn was located. A sigh escaped Angela's lips, as she looked around one last time. It seemed as though her prayers had been answered when she saw a petite female her age strolling outside of Soufflé Farm. With no time to waste, Angela made her way towards the figure.

"Excuse me," Angela verbalized with a bow.

The figure looked at her before remarking, "I haven't seen you before. Are you the new farmer?"

Angela shook her head. "No, I'm Renee's cousin, Angela."

"I'm Anissa," the female introduced herself while bowing. "So you're the girl Renee was gushing to me about. Can I help you in any way?"

"Yeah, can you tell me where I can find the Sundae Inn?" Angela asked.

Anissa paused briefly before responding. "First, take a left. After that, take a right and continue forward. The Sundae Inn should be the first building on your left. Think you can remember that?"

"Of course. Thank you so much!" Angela expressed her gratitude with another bow.

Anissa smiled before shaking her head. "No need to thank me; I'm just happy I was able to help you. I guess I'll see you around?"

Once the girls were finished saying their farewells, Angela headed towards her destination. She was glad she had met Anissa, seeing as that girl was as friendly as Luke was. Angela secretly hoped that the other islanders were as friendly as them, and not as vicious as the customer she had talked on the phone with. If they were like Anissa and Luke, Angela would definitely get used to this place.

When Angela finally reached her target area, she let out a series of pants. Even though she was a city girl, she wasn't used to walking so much. Anytime she wanted to go somewhere, she'd usually take the bus, and walk on occasions. As soon as Angela collected herself, she opened the door of the Inn and entered. She couldn't help but feel at bliss when a delectable smell filled her nostrils.

The Inn had a warm aura; much to Angela's liking, and made the girl feel welcomed. There was hardly anybody inside, but there were a few islanders chatting away at some of the scattered tables. With her attention back on the objective at hand, Angela strolled towards th front counter, where a male with peach colored hair was crouched in front of an oven.

Sharply inhaling, Angela announced, "I've brought your eggs, sir."

"Just leave them on the counter," the man told her. "Oh, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, Renee."

Angela opened her mouth to object. "I'm no—"

The man continued. "Yolanda just kept pressuring me to do stuff, and you know how I act when I'm under pressure."

A few seconds after his apology, the male rose from his position and began to dust himself off. Once he finished, he turned around to retrieve the eggs and thank Renee, but he was honestly surprised when he saw someone else in his view. The man stared at the girl was a judgmental face on as he observed her presence. He had never seen her before, and seeing how the girl was dressed, he knew she wasn't from the countryside.

"Who are you?" the male ask, his question seeming more rude than intended.

Angela mentally rolled her eyes. "My name is Angela, and I'm Renee's cousin."

"Chase," the man acquainted before he sighed. "I guess I owe you an apology now?"

His statement caused Angela to shake her head. "Not really, I'm already used to it to all of the yelling and insults."

"City girl, huh?" Chase interrogated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyways, thanks for bringing the eggs. As much as I'd love to waste my time and chat with you, I have more important things to do."

Angela bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying anything irrational. "Ok, see you then."

With those words said, Angela started to make her way out of the Sundae Inn. Although Chase seemed nicer in person than on the phone, Angela couldn't picture herself getting along with someone like him. He seemed too bound on his work; and it looked as though he needed to loosen up a bit. Then again, Angela didn't judge him. The city had more perks, and she didn't know how it was to live on the countryside.

Minutes later, Angela made it back to Brownie Ranch. Seeing how Renee hadn't returned, Angela took it as an opportunity to right back to her brother. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil that was coincidently close to the front counter. Laying the paper on the counter, Angela began to write.

_Hey Kevin,_

_Things had been getting rough after you left. But mom picked herself right back up and insisted on going back to school. Because of that, I had to do a lot of things on my own since she got out of school fairly late. Her cooking is still amazing, though. Just yesterday she made me a big slice of lasagna. Too bad you couldn't have any. I think it's the best thing she's made since you enlisted to the army._

_I'm not mad at you for leaving. If going to the army was your dream, than I respect that and will support you all the way. In fact, if you hadn't left, I wouldn't have learned to be more independent. When you were still here, I was so dependent on you and mom, that I kind of felt like a burden. Yet now I know how to do things on my own without help, and it's all thanks to you. _

_I can't wait to see you during the holidays! But I think I should tell you that I moved out of the house. Now I live with Renee, Aunt Hanna, and Uncle Cain. I thought doing so would be better for not only me, but for mom too. School and work has taken up most of her time, and I didn't want to be in the way. Plus, I'm a teenager, so I need a social life!_

_Anyways, I can't wait to see you, and I hope you take good care of yourself! And tell Kasey I said hi!_

_Love,_

_Your sister Angela_

A smile crept onto Angela's face as she reread her letter. As soon as she stuffed it in her pocket, the bell over the door frantically rang. Looking up, Angela was met with none other than her aunt and uncle. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before Angela ran up to her aunt and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug.

"Angela is that really you?" Hanna asked gleefully as she wrapped her arms around her niece. "My Goddess, you've gotten so big!"

Said girl laughed. "It_ has_ been a while since I've seen you guys. Oh, and mom sends her salutations."

"What a sweet sister-in-law. How has she been doing?"

Angela broke the hug while she smiled. "She's been good. After Kevin left she went back to school."

"That's good," Hanna commented before glancing at her husband. "Why don't you come over here and greet your niece. She _did_ come here to see us."

Cain sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how to approach her. She isn't that little girl who ran around in diapers anymore."

Angela laughed as she walked up to her uncle, giving him a warm hug. "I'm still the same girl. I just don't wear diapers anymore."

"I sure hope you don't," Cain laughed out as they broke the hug. "I'm really happy to see you, Angela. And we're happy to have you here."

"Thanks, Uncle Cain. I promise to help out as much I can while staying here," Angela swore as she faced the both of them.

Hanna shook her head. "Don't worry about that. We just want you to get used to the island before anything."

"How about you go rest?" Cain suggested as he moved closer to the counter. "I think you need the energy, anyways."

Angela nodded, and with a bow of goodbye, she stalked off to Renee's room to conclude her hectic day.

******OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
